Trop d'alcool dans les veines
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Beaucoup trop de bières, trop de fumée, ils perdaient pieds, et le prenaient aussi. Cette soirée les changera à jamais *musique dramatique* [FiveSome MathieuxKrissxVictorxAntoinexLinks, public avertit] LE REVOILA CHUT MERCI.
1. Prétexte

Salut : Non, ceci n'est pas le texte que vous attendiez, ceci est un pré-texte.

Il risque d'être un peu long, mais si vous ne faites pas partit de mes proches de twitter, lisez le s'il-vous-plait (surtout que l'un des protagonistes risque de passer par là, coucou Victor)

Le texte qui va suivre est un lemon fivesome. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? vous el comprendrez très vite.

Néanmoins il y a plusieurs messages que je voudrais faire passer, au vu des récents événements. Il y a eu de méchants clashs sur twitter suite à un live qui pourtant n'avait pas pour but de les créer et qui, personnellement, mais énormément fait plaisir (avouez, les filles, qu'on attendait un truc aussi énorme depuis longtemps, donc merci). Pour beaucoup de personnes étrangères à notre petite communauté, nous sommes passées pour des gamines irrespectueuses et intellectuellement déficientes. Mais nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Du moins pas toutes.

Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, LinksThesum, Kriss, Victor, Le Fossoyeur, Axolot, Fanta et Bob, Seb et Fred du Grenier… Bref, toute la Web Team sur laquelle nous avons pu écrire, nous l'apprécions et la respectons énormément pour leur travail, mais aussi pour les personnes qu'ils sont. Nous (et quand je dis « nous », je m'incluse dedans) respectons aussi leur entourage. Cet été, la communauté à appris l'existence de personnes dans leurs vie. Mais bordel, ils ont le droit d'avoir une vie autre que les fans, et même si certaines et certains « fans » immatures se sont montrés violents (je ne reparlerais pas de ce putain de hashtag qui m'a donné envie de vomir mes trippes sur mon clavier) certains fans savent être adultes et lucides. Une grande majorité (dont beaucoup avec lesquelles je parle souvent) ont un cerveau, et elles savent faire la différence entre fiction et réalité. Bon, si ces personnes concernées passent par là (ce que je ne souhaite pas… oh mon dieu ce serait horrible… FERMEZ CET ONGLET TOUT DE SUITE) qu'elles le sachent. Donc voilà, je pense parler au nom de beaucoup (BEAUCOUP) de personnes.

Par exemple, aucune de nous ne s'attends un jour à voir Mathieu et Antoine nous dire « ayé, on est en couple ensemble tout les deux ! » parce que on a CONSCIENCE que c'est de la fiction. BREF.

Ensuite, si Victor passe par là aussi, qu'il sache que j'ai vraiment hésité à lui envoyé ce lemon. Mais VRAIMENT hésité. Mais 1- Il aurait fini par tomber dessus 2- C'est moi qui ai demandé la création de son onglet 3- Donc c'est moi qui ai lancé la vague de fiction sur lui. Donc j'étais obligée, et du coup, je flippe qu'il le lise. De même que Lauren. Mais elle ne lit pas de fiction, si ? SI ? Pitié…

Bref, je divague (VAGUE).

Le lemon qui va suivre, j'ai vraiment hésité à le poster, justement depuis ce live. Et puis au final, les tweets de Victor adressés à nous m'ont fait relativisé : après tout, c'est vrai, on les emmerdes, on fait de mal à personne et jamais aucune d'entre nous n'irait face à l'un d'entre vous en lui secouant sous le nez une fiction yaoi avec lui dedans (sauf avec Victor, parce que lui, il a dit que ça l'éclatait et qu'il avait hâte de les lire. Donc fuck, fallait pas demander, mais tu peux toujours quitter la page).

Bref, voilà, j'espère que les personnes à qui j'ai teaser sur twitter (oui, j'aime faire ça :3 ) seront pas décues, que ceux et celles qui découvrent apprécieront, que les cons passent leur chemin, et que les personnes concernées (directement ou indirectement) ne me haïront pas car moi je les aime. Vous voilà prévenus, ENJOY MES ENFANTS 3


	2. Fivesome

-Ils sont sensés arriver à quelle heure ?

Antoine et Mathieu étaient affalés dans le canapé, attendant les quelques amis qu'ils avaient invité à passer la soirée avec eux. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient un couple officiel, ils voyaient de moins en moins leurs amis et Antoine avait décidé d'y remédier. Et là, bah ils attendaient. Ils faisaient rien de spécial à part se retenir de manger tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour la soirée.

-21 heures…

-Et il est ?

-21 heures…

-Ah. Et bah, ils sont retard.

Et là, Ô magie des poneys, on sonna à la porte. Se levant lourdement, Mathieu s'en alla ouvrir sous le regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé de son petit-ami. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Kriss et Alexis.

-Comment ça se fait que vous arriviez ensemble vous deux là ?

-On est dans le même hôtel.

-Tu nous laisses entrez où on fait la soirée ici ?

D'un geste las, Mathieu s'écarta de l'entrée. Il venait de refermer la porte lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant leur parvint du palier. Rouvrant, ils découvrirent leur troisième invité étendu dans les escaliers. Passant la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Mathieu, Kriss lâcha :

-Bah alors, Victor, t'as plus d'équilibre ?

Ledit Victor, se relevant avec difficulté, lança un regard et un doigt plein d'amour au schizophrène. Antoine, qui n'avait rien suivi et qui était encore dans son canapé, fut presque surpris d'entendre les voix de ses trois amis en même temps… mais ne se leva même pas pour les accueillir.

-Chalut les mecs, dit-il la bouche déjà remplie de cacahuètes.

-T'es crade, Daniel, tu le sais ça ? balança Victor.

-Je lui dis tous les jours, répondit Mathieu.

Bientôt, les fauteuils et le canapé furent pris d'assaut et les provisions virent à manquer… surtout les bières qui étaient parties (un peu trop) vite. Pourtant ils avaient prévu large, très large. Quelques joints avaient tournés, embrumant encore un peu leurs esprits déjà bien raides. C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, déjà bien torché, Antoine proposa quelque chose qui allait changer le cours de la soirée.

-Hey, les mecs, on fait un action ou vérité ?

Tous le fixèrent comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde et avait eu la meilleure idée au monde. Se fut Victor qui réagit le premier, se saisissant d'un cadavre de bouteille afin de choisir au hasard celui qui commencerait. Le sort choisit Alexis, qui pourtant avait hésité à participer. Soupirant, il reposa sa bière et saisit une chips en considérant ses amis. Déjà bien torché, son choix se porta sur Mathieu.

-Mathieu, action ou vérité ?

Dans le même état que son ami, ce dernier répondit :

-Euh… on commence doucement, mec, vérité.

-Avant de baiser avec le touffu, t'avais fantasmé sur l'un d'entre nous ?

Mathieu fixa son ami.

-T'es pas cool, j'avais dit on commence doucement…

-Réponds, machin, lança Kriss.

-Ouais, ouais, j'avais… enfin fais le truc là.

Antoine sembla se réveiller subitement.

-T'as fantasmé sur qui?

-C'pas ton tour, connard, huuuuuum Kriss ! Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité aussi, maaaaaan, répondit le schizophrène bourré.

Mathieu réfléchit quelques secondes en prenant une énième gorgée de bière. Son regard valsa dans la pièce à la recherche d'une idée. Idée qui fini par lui venir.

-Tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ?

Kriss vira au rouge pivoine et détourna les yeux.

-Allez, Kriss, réclama Victor, réponds !

-Beeeeen…

Un léger malaise plana et derrière lui, Mathieu sentit Antoine se tendre légèrement. Il comprit alors.

-Oh…

-Mathieu, je… commença à se justifier Antoine.

-Nan, mais t'inquiète, rit le plus vieux, ça m'dérange pas, du moment qu'on n'était pas déjà ensemble, au contraire ! Ça me fait un point comment en plus avec Kriss !

Le sourire de Mathieu détendit un peu l'atmosphère et Kriss toussota avant de désigner Victor.

-Panda, action ou vérité ?

-Action, dit-il en se relevant difficilement du fauteuil dans lequel il était vautré.

-Roule une pelle au breton là.

-Hey, s'offusqua le breton, c'est action ou vérité, pas le jeu de la bouteille !

Dans un geste très mature et viril, Kriss lui tira la langue, mais ne changea pas son gage. Soufflant, le chroniqueur sortit de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers un Links pas très à l'aise. Même pas à l'aise du tout. Tellement pas à l'aise qu'il ne vit pas vraiment son collègue se rapprocher de lui. Il ne le vit pas poser sa main sur sa joue et se pencher. Il ne réagit pas lorsque les lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les sienne, ni lorsque la langue alcoolisée força la barrière de ses lèvres pour valser avec la sienne. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais nom de dieu c'était gênant. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Victor ne se redresse, puis évalue la distance entre là et son fauteuil, pour finalement s'assoir par terre. Lorsque Links reprit ses esprits, il s'aperçu que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Ça allait du regard neutre et bourré de Kriss à celui, BEAUCOUP plus pervers d'Antoine.

-BON, gueula Victor, c'est à mon tour maintenant. Antoine, action ou vérité ?

-Si toutes les actions sont drôles comme ça, je prends sans hésitation !

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, murmura Mathieu d'un air un peu moqueur.

Après lui avoir filé un coup de coude dans le ventre, Antoine reporta son attention sur le chroniqueur.

-Alors ?

-Fais-nous un streap-tease, déclara le gageur en mangeant un bretzel.

Mathieu manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière.

-Un QUOI ?

Mais déjà, Antoine avait posé sa bouteille et s'était levé, non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil aguicheur et alcoolisé à Victor. Il se planta au milieu de la pièce et commença à se déhancher doucement, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il pouvait clairement sentir le regard de son petit-ami sur sa peau, mais pas que celui de Mathieu… il fit glisser la chemise sur ses épaules et la laissa tomber au sol. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses amis et, fixant Mathieu dans les yeux, défit lentement sa ceinture. L'alcool aidant, on pouvait voir une lueur de désir dans le regard du châtain. Châtain qui réagissait plutôt bien à ce spectacle. Et qui n'était pas le seul à y réagir. Kriss déglutit quand Antoine fit glisser son jean le long de ses jambes, se retrouvant ainsi en boxer au milieu de son salon. En à peine deux petites minutes d'effeuillage, il avait bien fait grimper la température dans la pièce et la plupart de ses amis avait… chaud… Mathieu commençait à avoir chaud aussi, très chaud, et son jean commençait à être très serré, presque douloureux. Il faut dire qu'entre les 8 bières qu'il venait de s'enfiler et le sex-appeal évident d'Antoine, baaaaah… N'y tenant plus, Mathieu se leva et, enjambant la table basse, se rua vers les lèvres d'Antoine en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Antoine pouvait sentir l'érection bien présente de son ami contre son bas-ventre, accentuant sa propre excitation tandis que sa langue valsait joyeusement avec celle son partenaire. Un peu plus loin, les yeux de Victor étaient assombris, il déglutit avec difficulté face au spectacle que leur offraient leurs deux collègues. L'alcool dans ses veines lui soufflait de faire quelque chose… et l'alcool gagna la partie : il se releva subitement et se jetant sur Alexis, s'empara de ses lèvres en murmurant :

-Pardon, j'en ai trop envie…

D'abord très surpris et le souffle coupé par le choc du contact, Alexis fini par se laisser faire, laissant Victor s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux et posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Kriss, lui n'avais pas bougé. Il était toujours dans son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillé à cause du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La bouteille vide qu'il tenait à la main venait de tomber au sol. En temps normal il aurait réagit assez négativement, mais après sa dizaines de bières, c'est une érection que lui offrit son cerveau. Imaginez juste Antoine à poil au milieu du salon embrassant un Mathieu très clairement à bout, et un Victor à califourchon sur un Alexis lui pelotant allégrement le fessier.

La chaleur qui régnait à présent dans la pièce était presque insupportable, le jean du grand schizophrène était étroit, beaucoup trop étroit… Sa gorge était sèche. Contre les lèvres et le corps d'Antoine, Mathieu susurra un très audible:

-Putain, j'ai même pas envie de me retenir…

Et Antoine de répondre :

-Bah écoutes, vas-y, lâche-toi…

Sur le fauteuil, Links avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Victor. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas avoir envie de se retenir. C'était déjà gênant pour lui de voir l'érection visible de son ancien amant, mais si en plus il devait assister en direct aux ébats des deux couples –qui pour l'un était… surprenant et pas vraiment prévu- il n'allait lui-même pas tenir très longtemps. Il sentait son jean se serrer de plus en plus, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui prenne de plus en plus de place à l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mathieu rompit le baiser et, essoufflé, se tourna vers les autres, comme s'il était sur le point de s'excuser. Il fut étrangement surprit de ce qu'il vit. De leur côté, Victor et Alexis se séparèrent eux aussi. Et, comme d'un commun accord, tous se retournèrent vers Kriss et le fixèrent, le souffle court.

Il déglutit face aux regards sombres et dangereux de ses « amis ». Il vit le regard d'Antoine glisser sur la bosse qui déformait son jean et vit un sourire malicieux apparaitre sur les lèvres de Victor. Ça commençait à devenir trop bizarre là.

-J'crois qu'on a un peu trop bu les mecs, je vais y aller…

Antoine lâcha Mathieu et se dirigea lentement vers Kriss, qui tentait vainement de se relever, sans y parvenir. D'un geste fiévreux, il le plaqua dans le fond du fauteuil et plaqua rudement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'attendait à une protestation de Mathieu, mais la seule chose que ce dernier fit c'est saisir une nouvelle bouteille et la décapsuler à l'arrache pour en vider le contenu. Perdu contre les lèvres d'Antoine, Kriss ne comprit pas pourquoi tout d'un coup Mathieu et Victor étaient torse nu en train de s'embrasser avec passion. La main du pervers qui lui servait d'ex-amant s'aventura contre son entre-jambe, et le schizophrène ne put retenir un gémissement. Repoussant doucement Antoine, il bégaya :

-Putain… les… les mecs, vous foutez quoi là ?

-Laisse toi faire, répondit Alexis qui prit la place d'Antoine contre les lèvres de Kriss.

Un peu plus loin, Mathieu avait finit par faire basculer Victor sur le canapé. Trop de chaleur, trop de proximité, Antoine ne put s'empêcher d'entourer ses bras autour du torse de Mathieu et de défaire sa ceinture en prenant soin de caresser par « inadvertance » les virilités encore cachés et pourtant excitées des deux hommes. Victor étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche de Mathieu et passa sa main droite sur le torse d'Antoine.

Les peaux des cinq hommes commençaient à être moites, la chaleur dans la pièce était insoutenable, les vêtements se faisaient de plus en plus rares et nom de dieu, l'alcool était entièrement dilué dans leurs veines. N'essayez pas de comprendre comment, mais un groupe formé de Victor, d'Antoine et de Mathieu était agglutiné au sol dans un vrai mélange de mains, de langues et de gémissements. Antoine était écrasé par un Mathieu dont le jean avait disparu et un Victor vraiment très entreprenant.

Kriss, lui était toujours occupé par les lèvres chaudes de Links, et s'amusait à faire courir ses mains sur ses côtes. Alexis pouvait sentir son érection palpitante à travers le tissu, ainsi que les mains de Kriss qui descendait vers la sienne. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand elle est parvint.

Trop d'alcool dans leurs veines, trop de fumée dans leur tête et leur sang chaud qui bouillonnait sous leur peau frémissante.

Victor se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à se caresser sur le tapis du salon, entre le canapé et la table basse. Il se demandait pourquoi il aimait ça. L'alcool ? Ça avait certainement un rôle se dit-il en se remémorant les cadavres de bouteilles éparpillés dans la pièce. Ce n'était peut-être pas bien, ce n'était peut-être pas normal, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Entre Victor et Mathieu, Antoine voyait trouble. Sa vision floue lui permis à peine de remarquer, en tournant la tête, qu'Alexis avait une peau laiteuse très dévoilée et extrêmement appétissante, et que d'ailleurs Kriss s'en régalait. Les muscles de Mathieu contre son dos, les mains de Victor qui jouaient avec ses boutons de chair… Sa respiration se faisait erratique. Sans même pouvoir vraiment se contrôler, il sentit sa propre main descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale de Victor avant de s'égarer contre son intimité. Victor retint un cri lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts s'introduire en lui. Au même moment, il sentit Antoine se crisper aussi et rouvrit légèrement les yeux pour découvrir qu'Alexis avait pris la place de Mathieu derrière Antoine.

Ayant passé ses bras autour de son torse, il avait légèrement mordu son épaule tout en saisissant la virilité tendue du grand brun au travers de son ultime barrière textile. Rejetant la tête en arrière, Antoine commença un à peine perceptible mouvement dans la main d'Alexis, mouvement qui se calquait à la perfection sur celui de Victor sur ces doigts. Kriss, qui s'était aussi joint au groupe se lova contre un Mathieu à moitié mort et pourtant en très grande forme. Lorsque le dit Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face à un Kriss bien différent de celui de d'habitude. Son regard se faisant dévorant. Bien sûr, ils en étaient à un stade où ils étaient tous comme ça, mais chez Kriss c'était presque… dérangeant parce que si différent de d'habitude. Son sang pulsa dans son membre et il laissa ses mains parcourir sa peau pour aller se glisser sous son caleçon. Kriss frissonna lorsque la main frêle enferma sa virilité et Mathieu adora le voir réagir comme ça. Par-dessus l'épaule du grand schizophrène, il vit Antoine coincé entre Alexis et Victor et inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre et accéléra ses mouvement autour de Kriss. Lui saisissant la main, se dernier le traina vers les autres et se posa à côté d'Alexis.

Tous n'étaient plus à présent qu'un amas de chairs brulante et de gémissements. Les barrières textiles étaient toutes tombées, et part Mathieu et Antoine (et kriss du coup) qui se connaissaient, tous découvraient sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le corps des autres.

Jugeant qu'Antoine avait assez joué, Victor frotta son bassin contre le sien en se mordant la lèvre. Mais ce ne fut pas Antoine qui réagit, mais Mathieu, qui se pencha et dévora les lèvres du chroniqueur. Sans la moindre douceur, il se présenta son l'entrée de son intimité et s'introduit en lui en griffant l'épaule de Links sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Victor se mordit les joues sous la douleur et agrippa d'un geste presque désespéré la nuque de Mathieu. Près d'eux, Kriss appliquait presque soigneusement un mouvement expert de ciseau à Antoine collant son torse à son dos, des souvenirs torrides refaisant surface de temps à autre dans son esprit brumeux. Antoine, lui, étouffait ses gémissements entre les lèvres d'Alexis, dont la virilité tendue palpitait dans sa main. Soudainement inspiré, il glissa lentement le long du torse offert, laissant un long trait brillant du bout de la langue, avant d'arriver face à l'objet de son désir immédiat. D'un geste expert, il le prit entre ses lèvres rougies par les baisers et l'engloba du mieux qu'il put. Links se maintint comme il put à la chevelure d'Antoine, mais ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Les mouvements de langue d'Antoine étaient rythmés par les doits de Kriss qui chatouillaient sa prostate.

Victor, lui, s'était habitué à l'intrusion soudaine de Mathieu en lui. S'agrippant à sa nuque tant bien de mal et laissant de magnifiques marques rouges sur sa peau blanche, il entoura sa taille avec ses jambes et incita le schizophrène à bouger. Alors qu'Antoine s'appliquait sur le membre palpitant d'Alexis, Mathieu frappait presque à chaque coup de rein la petite boule de nerf qui faisait gémir Victor, et Kriss… Kriss s'amusait à torturer Antoine. Et quelle délicieuse torture. Le jugeant sans doute prêt, Kriss se présenta à l'entrée de l'intimité ainsi offerte. Il commença à s'immiscer doucement à l'intérieur, mais il n'était plus habitué à être ainsi dans Antoine.

Dans la bouche d'Antoine, le membre gorgé de sang d'Alexis pulsait, dans la main de Mathieu, celui de Victor aussi.

Trop de sensations. La douleur était anesthésiée par l'alcool, ne restait que le plaisir. Trop de plaisir. Trop violent. Trop de touchers, trop de gémissements. Victor n'en pouvait plus. Et il n'était pas le seul. Au bord de la rupture. Trop d'adrénaline, trop de vapeurs d'alcool, trop de fumée.

S'agrippant fermement aux cheveux d'Antoine, Alexis se libéra dans un râle incontrôlé et un peu de son essence coula le long de la mâchoire d'Antoine. Avec un demi-sourire, Kriss qui était toujours derrière et en lui, passa sa langue le long de la coulée blanche. S'habituant lentement à l'intrusion, le grand touffu se redressa et passa son bras derrière lui pour accrocher la nuque de Kriss.

Leurs sens étaient saturés. Alexis appuya son dos contre celui de Mathieu pour reprendre son souffle perdu, et ce laissa bercer par les coups de reins du schizophrène et du cinéphile. Victor d'ailleurs, semblait proche de la délivrance, de même que Kriss, qui déposait un suçon rouge vif sur la clavicule d'Antoine. Désireux de le torturer encore un peu, Kriss saisit la base de sa verge pour l'empêcher de se libérer. Un peu dans les vapes, Alexis jouait avec les boutons de chairs du touffu avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Pris de pitié pour son de-nouveau-amant, Kriss le lâcha et Antoine jouit au même moment que Victor qui se libéra dans la main de Mathieu. Prisonniers d'étaux de plus en plus étroits, les deux schizophrènes ne tardèrent pas à venir à leur tour, se laissant tomber de fatigue sur le tapis.

Ils sentaient l'alcool, la sueur, la luxure. Il sentait la fatigue, le sommeil. La boisson aidant, leurs yeux se fermèrent sans qu'aucun de puisse y faire quoi que se soit. Sans s'en rendre compte, Mathieu se blottit contre Victor en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le serrer. Le dos du châtain accueillit avec plaisir la tête de Links, et Kriss, s'allongeant derrière Antoine, se cala contre son dos. Sur le tapis, entre le canapé, la table basse et les cadavres de bouteilles.

Wwwwwwwww

-… il va se réveiller, t'inquiète, il a pas bu plus que nous, et on est là.

-Mais imagine il nous fait un coma itilique !

-Ethylique, Antoine, éthylique…

-Mais…

La voix d'Antoine semblait terrifié… Pourtant, Mathieu n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ni à bouger, il se sentait lourd.

-Mais… on lui dit ou pas ? demanda Kriss, hésitant.

-Lui dire quoi, personne ne se souvient de rien de toute façon, répondit Links.

Alexis semblait s'en battre royalement les testi-couilles…

-Ouais, 'fin, moi j'me souviens de la position dans laquelle j'me suis réveillé, rappela Victor, et je tiens pas vraiment à ce qu'il le sache, m'voyez ?

-Et moi alors ? tu crois que je tiens à ce que mon petit ami sache que j'me suis réveillé à poil dans les bras de…

-ANTOINE , ta gueule, s'écria Kriss.

Le dit Antoine souffla. Mathieu le sentit se rapprocher et lui saisir la main. Ce contact sembla réveiller ses muscles, et il papillonna des yeux face à la lumière aveuglante qui inondait le salon. Il se redressa doucement sous les regards inquiets de Kriss et d'Antoine alors que Victor et Alexis étaient totalement désintéressés de la situation. Avisant l'état désastreux du salon, il murmura en se tenant la tête de douleur :

-Mais… Nom de Dieu, il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?


End file.
